james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/II
WEWN. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ – DZIEŃ. NASTĘPNEGO RANKA GRACE NORM i JAKE zbliżają się do swoich urządzeń łączeniowych. Jake spogląda przez okno ciśnieniowe. W sąsiednim pokoju (ambient room – gdzie avatary mogą powoli oddychać Pandorańskim powietrzem. To jest laboratorium i miejsce gdzie idziesz, gdy twój umysł jest w avatarze) avatar Jake'a leży na podnoszonym łóżku, oddychając powoli Pandorańskim powietrzem. Avatar Norma leży na drugim. Obaj są doglądani przez techników medycznych w exo-maskach. Norm wślizguje się do swojej kapsuły łączeniowej, fachowo zakładając biometryczne czujniki. GRACE Ile razy się logowałeś przez łącze? NORM 520 godzin Grace patrzy dosadnie na Jake'a. JAKE Jakąś godzinę. Grace się odsuwa, wznosi ręce. Jake wciąga się sam do swojego urządzenia. GRACE Więc wyobrażasz sobie, że możesz przybyć do najbardziej nieprzyjaznego miejsca jakie człowiek zna, bez żadnego treningu i chcesz sprawdzić jak ci pójdzie? Co ci przyszło do głowy!? Jake rzucił jej prowokująco – piorunujące spojrzenie. JAKE Może miałem dość doktorów, mówiących czego mi nie wolno robić. Grace obserwuje go, jak pracowicie wciąga rękami swoje bezwładne nogi do kapsuły łączeniowej. Jake mości się w ciepłym, fluidowym żelu, wyściełającym kapsułę, który zdaje się go otulać. Grace dostosowuje jego czujniki biometryczne i opuszcza górną klapę. GRACE Rozluźnij się i oczyść swój umysł. To nie powinno być dla ciebie trudne. JAKE Pocałuj najciemniejszą część mojej białej lilii. slang Zatrzaskujące się wieko stłumiło resztę. MAX Rozpocznij łączenie. Link - Technik łączenia dotyka jakiś kontrolek. Na dużym monitorze ukazuje się trójwymiarowy (3D) skan mózgu Jake'a. Obszary aktywności przepływają w złożonych przesuwających się kolorach. MAX To wspaniały mózg. Niezła aktywność. GRACE Zbadaj to (odchodząc) W porządku, wchodzę. TECHNIK Przepływ– 40 % Max obserwuje wyświetlacz pokazujący system nerwowy avatara biegnący obok systemu Jake'a. Widmowe sieci scalonych świateł. MAX To wszystko, znajdź swoją drogę do domu. WIELKIE ZBLIŻENIE NA JAKE'A wewnątrz urządzenia łączeniowego. Jego oczy ruszają się pod powiekami, jak u śniącego w fazie REM. WNĘTRZE UMYSŁU JAKE'A - promienne serpentyny łączą się w pulsującym tunelu światła. Ekran migocze na biało --ZZZWHAP!-- zmieniając się w prześwietlony, nieostry obraz. Dwie zamglone twarze w maskach, spoglądające w dół. Nagłe zbliżenie na AVATAR Jake'a – dwoje bardzo intensywnych oczu wypełnia kadr. Źrenice zwężają się. Złote tęczówki pulsują życiem. MAX Już jest. TECHNIK Przepływ 99%. Łącze jest stabilne. Mrugając, Jake siada na łóżku. Spogląda w dół na swoje ciało, dotykając klatki piersiowej jedną ręką. MAX Powoli Jake. Musimy sprawdzić twoją sprawność motoryczną. Spróbuj zetknąć opuszki palców. Ale Jake nie słucha. Wpatruje się w swoje nogi. Spuszcza je z łóżka. Jego niebieskie stopy dotykają betonowej podłogi, przyjmując na siebie jego ciężar. Jake stoi, czując moc w swoich nogach. Jego twarz w dziecinny sposób wyraża zachwyt. OKIEM JAKE”A – spogląda w dół na techników medycznych, którzy wyglądają jak dzieci, w porównaniu z jego 9 stopami wzrostu 2.75 m. Zauważa coś podobnego do niebieskiej macki, wijącej się wokół jego ramion. Szamocze się w popłochu. JEGO OGON. Gdy obraca się by go zobaczyć, jego ogon zmiata z trzaskiem instrumenty ze stołu. Jake śmieje się, szczerząc zęby do Maxa. TECHNIK MEDYCZNY Spokojnie Jake, chcę, żebyś usiadł. Ale Jake robi krok, następny. Przewody z biomonitora mocno się naprężają, odrywa je z klatki piersiowej. MAX Jake, czekaj, musimy przeprowadzić parę testów... Ale Jake przepycha się obok protestujących techników, w kierunku drzwi i... ZEWNĄTRZ. OGRODZONY KOMPLEKS DLA AVATARÓW – Dzień. Pojawia się Jake , mrużąc oczy w porannym słońcu. Znajduje się w kompleksie dla AVATARÓW – teren do mieszkania i ćwiczeń. Nieopodal para AVATARÓW gra jeden na jednego w koszykówkę, na wprost kosza zawieszonego na nieregulaminowej wysokości. Inni wykonują swoje codzienne aktywności wokół kompleksu. Jake zgina nogi – skacze – i ląduje trochę niepewnie, ale z radosnym wyrazem twarzy. Stawia kilka kroków i przechodzi do biegu. Ludzie wołają za nim, ale on ich nie słyszy - biegnie. BIEGNIE! Dobiega do ogrodu i zatrzymuje się między wypielęgnowanymi rzędami obcych roślin. Spogląda w dół, przebierając palcami stóp w ciepłej ziemi. Wciąga głęboko powietrze – rozkoszując się obcymi zapachami – ziemi, roślin, pobliskiego lasu. Spogląda na ślady swoich bosych stóp w ziemi obcego świata. GRACE Hej, żołnierzu! Jake odwraca się w stronę znajomego głosu i widzi...posągowy ŻEŃSKI AVATAR, idący w jego kierunku. AVATAR GRACE jest wspaniały z udami pantery, płaskim, umięśnionym brzuchem i jędrnym, atletycznym biustem. Ma na sobie szorty i podkoszulek. Wg ludzkiej miary, wygląda na około 35 lat. JAKE Grace? GRACE A kogo byś się spodziewał, głupku? Orientuj się! Rzuca w niego Pandorański owoc, który on łapie. GRACE Sprawność motoryczna wygląda nieźle. Jake wgryza się w owoc, sok spływa mu po brodzie. NORM Hej, patrz na to Jake odwraca się, widzi AVATAR NORMA, pozujący jak kulturysta. Eksponuje klatkę piersiową, plecy i bicepsy. NORM Jestem żywym bogiem. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. WYROBISKO KOPALNI – DZIEŃ. Szeroki rzut kamery na platformowy krater kopalni UNOBTANIUM. Ciche uderzenie i BUUUM! Cała powierzchnia jednej platformy wybucha w niebo, w łańcuchu eksplozji. Wybuch wyrzuca w powietrze setki ton luźnej skały. DŁUGI KĄT KAMERY pokazuje potężne ładowarki ładujące, bogatą w rudę skałę i wrzucające ją do ciężarówek. ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ Ściana stali wypełnia kadr. Buldożer miażdży wszystko na swojej drodze, zamieniając drzewa w podpałkę. Kamera pokazuje operację w pobliżu kopalni – droga jest wycinana poprzez dżunglę. Zdalnie sterowane spychacze, wysokie na 3 piętra, wdzierają się w linię drzew. Jeden z buldożerów ma obrotowe ostrze tnące, groźna kręcąca się głowa, zamontowana na hydraulicznym ramieniu, która przerzyna się przez wielkie pnie drzew rozbryzgując wióra naokoło. Ciężkie maszyny są eskortowane przez olbrzymie roboty. Pułkownik Quaritch prowadzi oddział zwiadowców w maskach tlenowych, wyposażonych w potężną broń automatyczną. ZMORA (ikran) – przerażający powietrzny drapieżnik, uderza z góry nurkując w ich kierunku na skrzydłach szerokich na 3 metry – mieliśmy okazję widzieć te szkliste kły już wcześniej. Pa-pa-pam! Quaritch wystrzeliwuje 3 szybkie strzały ze swojej ciężkiej przybocznej broni i stwór pada z wrzaskiem. Gruchnął w ich pobliżu i Quaritch wypala jeszcze dwie dobrze wycelowane kolejki. Nowicjusze spoglądają na zęby barakudy. QUARITCH Dla waszej informacji, pogues obraźliwe, to jest banshee. Jeden z mniejszych.Widzicie? Lubią, gdy przyprowadzam tu świeże mięsko. A wyrąb lasu naprawdę rozjusza gniazda tych szerszeni. Więc miejcie oczy naokoło głowy. Gdy coś się ruszy, zastrzelcie to. Jeśli nie jesteście pewni, że coś się rusza, też strzelajcie. Jeśli coś wam wygląda jak pęk kwiatów, które zanieślibyście do domu dla Sally Rottencrotch słów -rotten zgniły, crotch -krocze – strzelajcie! Co zrobicie!? ZWIADOWCY Zestrzelimy to! QUARITCH Świetnie! Dalej! Quaritch prowadzi swój oddział w mrok lasu, jego oczy skanują. Towarzyszący oddziałowi, LYLE WAINFLEET kieruje robotem AMPSUIT, jego ogromne stopy przedzierają się przez zarośla. Spoglądając w dół, zauważa coś przed sobą na szlaku. Dziwny totem utkany z patyków, kości i piór, wiszący w poprzek szlaku jak sieć pająka krzyżaka. Rozrywa go lufą swojego karabinu i wdeptuje w błoto, ruszając dalej. WNĘTRZE. DŁUGI DOM DLA AVATARÓW do odpoczynku – z łóżkami – ZMIERZCH. Jake siedzi na drewnianym łóżku, w długiej chacie o konstrukcji w stylu tropikalnym – belki na suficie, otwarte boki, okryte zasłonami. Wokół niego inne avatary ścielą łóżka na noc, naciągając wokół nich siatkę – moskitierę. W jednej ręce Jake trzyma koniec swojego plecionego warkocza. ZBLIŻENIE na warkocz – końcówki włosów wiją się powoli, żyjąc własnym życiem, jak czułki stworzenia morskiego. JAKE To trochę dziwaczne. Grace wyłącza górne światła. GRACE Gasimy światła, amigos. Widzimy się przy kolacji. Jake siedzi w półmroku słuchając skrzeków i pohukiwań z lasu. W końcu kładzie się zamykając oczy i …. WNĘTRZE. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ – NOC. SILNE ZBLIŻENIE NA TWARZ JAKE'a – człowieka – jego oczy otwierają się. Jake mruży oczy zdezorientowany, podczas gdy Norm otwiera górną pokrywę jego kapsuły łączeń. W następnej kapsule Grace siada ziewając i naciągając szyję, podczas gdy spłoszona technik biegnie do niej z zapalonym papierosem. GRACE (spoglądając w dół) Do diabła. Ten sam stary worek z kośćmi. Jake zmaga się z ciężarem swoich nóg, wyciągając się z urządzenia do łączeń. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. STOŁÓWKA – WCZESNY RANEK. Jake siedzi z Grace, Normem i innymi kontrolerami avatarów, podczas gdy wokół nich górnicy, zwiadowcy i reszta bazowego personelu wsuwa śniadanie. Grace żywo dyskutuje z innym naukowcem. Jake, odizolowany od rozmów wokół niego, zauważa...zbliżającą się pilotkę TRUDY CHACON, ubraną w uniform lotniczy. Jest ona twardym, byłym żołnierzem piechoty morskiej marines, z tysiącami godzin lotu w trudnych warunkach. TRUDY Sully – Pułkownik chce cię widzieć w Armor Bay. Jake rzuca Normowi zakłopotane spojrzenie, wykręca się od stołu i odjeżdża na kółkach, prowadzony przez Trudy. KAMERA - ostro na nachmurzoną Grace, patrzącą na oddalającego się Jake'a. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. ARMOR BAY – RANO. Jake i Trudy wchodzą do Armor Bay, mijając, będące w naprawie maszyny latające z bocznymi wirnikami. Są tam ciężko uzbrojone Scorpions'y samolotów i kilka SA-2 Samsonów wyposażonych w karabiny i rakiety. JAKE Widzę, że pakujecie ciężką artylerię. TRUDY Tak, ponieważ nie jesteśmy jedyną latająca tam rzeczą. Czy też największą. Będę cię potrzebować przy działku. Brakuje mi ludzi. JAKE Nie ma problemu. Trudy wyciąga do niego pięść, a on ją przybija swoją. TRUDY Cześć, do zobaczenia. On jest tam. Jake toczy swój wózek wzdłuż centralnej galerii Armor Bay, mijając rzędy robotów AMPSUITS, stojących na stanowiskach, z pracującymi na nich technikami. Na końcu znajduje się prowizoryczna siłownia. Quaritch leżąc na ławeczce do ćwiczeń – wyciska sztangę. QUARITCH Ta słaba grawitacja – rozmiękcza. (wyciska ostatni raz) Staniesz się miękki, Pandora ci przyfasoli bez ostrzeżenia. Quaritch odhacza sztangę i siada. Spocony, ale nie zasapany. QUARITCH Ściągnąłem twoje dokumenty, kapralu. Wenezuela – to był drański busz. Ale to nic w porównaniu z tym tutaj. Masz serce, dzieciaku, przybywając tu. JAKE Pomyślałem – jeszcze jedna piekielna dziura. Quaritch chichocze z uznaniem, klepie go po ramieniu. Mechanik krzyczy z najbliższego robota – Ampsuita. MECHANIK Ten robot jest gotowy, jeśli chciałby pan spróbować. Quaritch przechodzi do Ampsuita, Jake podąża za nim. QUARITCH Byłem w I Batalionie Zwiadowczym kilka lat przed tobą. Więcej niż kilka. Dwie wycieczki do Nigerii – żadnego zadrapania. Zjawiłem się tutaj i Wskazał na swoją pokrytą bliznami twarz. QUARITCH Mogliby mi to usunąć, gdybym wrócił na Ziemię. Ale wiesz co? W pewnym sensie, polubiłem te blizny. Przypominają mi co dzień, co tam się czai. Poza tym, nie mogę wyjechać... Zapatrzył się, jakby mógł przeniknąć spojrzeniem poprzez ściany do linii drzew. QUARITCH To jest moja wojna - tutaj. Quaritch wspina się na robota - Ampsuita i wchodzi do kokpitu pilota, wciskając niektóre przełączniki. Silnik turbospalinowy Ampsuita wiruje z narastającym jękiem. QUARITCH Program AVATAR jest żartem bandy fajfusowatych naukowców. Ale my mamy wyjątkową okazję, ty i ja. Marines – zwiadowca, w ciele avatara, mógłby dać mi to, czego potrzebuję, na gruncie – w samym sercu obozu wroga. Jęk silnika jest teraz ryczącym świstem, gdy robot trzęsie się z całej siły. Powietrze gotuje się powyżej otworów spalinowych. Quaritch dosięga i obsługuje kontrolki, zginając jedną wielką rękę robota. Kiwa głową do czekającego mechanika. QUARITCH Wygląda dobrze” .(do Jake'a) - „Chciałbym byś poznał te dzikusy, zdobył ich zaufanie. Dowiedz się, jak mogę ich zmusić do współpracy. Albo, jak w nich uderzyć, gdy nie zechcą współpracować. Może uda ci się uratować niektórych z moich chłopców przed powrotem do domu w twoim stanie wózku, albo w oznakowanych workach. JAKE (potakując) To brzmi naprawdę dobrze, pułkowniku. A więc, czy wciąż jestem z dr Augustine? QUARITCH Na papierze. Chodzisz jak jeden z jej pupilków, kwaczesz jak oni, ale raportujesz mnie. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Jake kiwa głową potakująco. Quaritch „ożywia” robota. Kroczy do przodu i robi delikatny obrót. Balansuje dwu-tonową machiną na jednej stopie, rozciągając jednocześnie ramiona w silne wdzięczne łuki. Jake zdaje sobie sprawę, że wykonuje WU-SHOO KATA w karate. Bezbłędny pokaz siły i kontroli. Quaritch robi wrażenie i Jake jest pod wrażeniem. Jest on typem człowieka, jaki Jake szanuje. Skupiony, twardy. Zdeterminowany. QUARITCH Słuchaj, synu.....dbam o to, co moje. Daj mi, co potrzebuję, a ja dopilnuję byś odzyskał swoje nogi, gdy wrócisz do domu. Twoje prawdziwe nogi. Wznosi rękę robota i zatrzaskuje pokrywę niczym przyłbicę na hełmie. Jake obserwuje przechodzącego obok Quaritcha. Wielkie stopy szczękają – STUK, STUK, STUK. WNĘTRZE. BIO-LABORATORIUM – DZIEŃ. Grace jest w ruchu, łykając kawę, w pośpiechu - aby rozpocząć ich PIERWSZE WYJŚCIE. Wręcza notatnik Maxowi. GRACE Zacznij kalibrację. Lecimy za dziesięć minut. Max przytakuje skinieniem głowy i biegnie do pokoju łączeń.room. Jake i Norm wpadają razem z Grace do korytarza łączącego z link roomem. GRACE Czego chciał Attyla? JAKE Chciał porównać tatuaże marines GRACE (nie kupując tej gadki) Tak, pewnie, słuchaj mnie żołnierzu.. Zatrzymuje się, świdrując go spojrzeniem. Kierujesz teraz avatarem. A to oznacza, że jesteś w moim świecie, dotarło? JAKE Dotarło. Grace odwraca się i wchodzi do pokoju łączeń. WNĘTRZE. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ. Grace przechodzi do kontrolek urządzenia łączeniowego Jake'a, podczas gdy inni dobiegają... GRACE Ten skurczybyk spieprzył ten program wystarczająco. Wszystko to ... (wskazuje pokój łączeń) … istnieje, abyśmy mogli wyjść tam i zbudować most zaufania z tymi ludźmi, którzy mogą nas nauczyć tak wiele. Ale dzięki Quaritchowi i jego bandytom, Na'vi nie będą nawet z nami więcej rozmawiać. JAKE W takim razie, jak tego dokonamy? GRACE Mamy nową twarz. (zwracając się do Norma) Jesteś biegły, Studiowałeś kulturę. Nie budzisz strachu. Ci, których znamy najlepiej – klan Omaticaya – mogą dać ci szansę. Może ich „przyprowadzisz z powrotem do stołu” zanim sprawy schrzanią się na dobre. NORM Nie udało ci się podnieść nas na duchu. Jake wciągnął się sam z wózka do urządzenia łączeniowego. JAKE Jak się z nimi skontaktujemy? GRACE My nie. To oni skontaktują się z nami. Gdy zobaczą nas pobierających próbki do badań, traktujących las z szacunkiem...(dobitnie patrząc na Jake'a)...bez deptania wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku, mogą do nas dotrzeć. JAKE Albo mogą obedrzeć nas ze skóry i zrobić z nas bęben. Jake układa się w kapsule, opuszczając na swoje ciało układ czujników. GRACE Trzymaj buzię zamkniętą na kłódkę i pozwól, że Norm będzie gadał. Zamyka ostro swoją kapsułę i..... ---- DŻUNGLA / W POWIETRZU – DZIEŃ. Lecimy nad dywanem lasu, mijając pionowe klify i okolone chmurami płaskie góry stołowe. Samson Trudy ściga swój własny cień poprzez czubki drzew. Chociaż duży jak helikopter BLACKHAWK, zdaje się malutki w rozległym dziewiczym krajobrazie. Kąt kamery przez otwarte boczne drzwi SAMSONA. Zwiadowca Wainfleet w exomasce i mundurze, opiera się o swój karabin skanując przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu powietrznych drapieżników. Jake, Grace i Norm w ciele avatarów, obserwują las, rozwijający się pod nimi, wiatr wydyma ich ubrania. Jake obstawia inny karabin, jego stopy oparte na płozach. Trudy pilotuje z ciśnieniowego kokpitu. Przechyla Samsona, lecąc nad płytką rzeką. TRUDY (przez interkom) Stado gromowołów na pierwszej godzinie. Norm szczerzy zęby i pokazuje je palcem podekscytowany. Jake spogląda w samą porę, by zobaczyć....stado gromowołów – masywnych stworzeń na sześciu nogach, przypominających byki, przebiegających z grzmotem przez rzekę. GRACE To wygląda na byka , 6 krów i młode NORM Ten byk ma coś czerwonego na grzbiecie? Grace przytakuje. ZMIANA OBRAZU – Setki purpurowych skrzydlatych stworzeń, lecą od jeziora, zaskoczone przez Samsona. Ślizgają się po powierzchni, ponad swoimi odbiciami na wodzie. TETRAPTERONY. ZMIANA OBRAZU – ziemia ucieka, gdy Samson leci nad wodospadem, setki stóp wysokim. Trudy mocno przechyla Samsona, wtaczając się w poniższy wąwóz, jak w jakiejś grze – strzelance. Wainfleet pokrzykuje z radości, podczas gdy Norm wygląda jakby miał się porzygać. WAINFLEET Wow, Trudy, dorwij je! Jake ucieszony, szczerzy zęby, w strumieniu powietrza. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ . POLANA – DZIEŃ Mała łąka pomiędzy wyniosłymi drzewami. Podobna do paproci trawa ugina się falując, pod wpływem wirników Samsona, lądującego na ziemi. Jake wyciąga potężną broń z siedziska w bocznych drzwiach helikoptera i chwyta ją jak karabin automatyczny, gotowy do strzału. Razem z Wainfleetem wyskakują aby ubezpieczać strefę lądowania, skanując ostrożnie linię drzew, z wycelowaną bronią. Grace biegnie do kabiny pilota, dając znak Trudy, by wyłączyła silniki. Trudy gasi turbiny Samsona. Grace, przewyższająca znacznie Wainfleeta, daje mu znak do pozostania z tyłu. GRACE Zostań przy maszynie (na Jake'a) Jeden idiota z bronią wystarczy. WAINFLEET Cokolwiek sobie życzysz, pani Doktor. Jake zajmuje pozycję przy wejściu do dżungli. WAINFLEET (śmiejąc się) Będziesz tam miał niezłą zabawę. ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ. Las ogarnia Jake'a, Grace i Norma błękitnym mrokiem. Cienie są żywe, ze świergoczącymi dźwiękami niewidzianej, obcej natury. Kamera podąża za Jake'iem, który niezwykle czujnie przesuwa się przez listowie – rozglądając się wokoło jak turysta w piekle. Podobne do małp PROLEMURISY przeskakują z kończyny na kończynę, powyżej głów, migając poprzez spływające w dół snopy światła słonecznego. Roślina z falującymi czułkami, wyciąga je w kierunku przechodzącego Jake'a. Ten las jest bardziej żywy niż jakikolwiek na Ziemi, z roślinami, które reagują i poruszają się jak zwierzęta. Jake trzyma z napięciem swój karabin tak, jakby każdy cień krył śmierć, w postaci ostrych jak brzytwa kłów. GRACE Rozluźnij się, żołnierzu. Robię się nerwowa przy tobie. Przepycha się przed niego na szlak, zmuszając go, by obniżył swoją broń, podążając za nią. Grace porusza się zręcznie na ścieżce, pozornie wyluzowana. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. LAS / DOLINA SZEROKI OBRAZ KAMERY – gdy grupa porusza się pomiędzy wielkimi drzewami, malutka jak mrówki. Szlak staje się bardziej stromy, marsz trudniejszy. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. RUINY SZKOŁY – DZIEŃ Wchodzą w prześwit z zarośniętym budynkiem, zbudowanym z belek, wyciętych z miejscowych drzew, pokrytym strzechą. Jest on porośnięty winoroślą, jakby dżungla odebrała go sobie. NORM Skąd będą wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy? GRACE Jestem pewna, że obserwują nas cały czas. Norm przełyka ślinę. Podczas gdy zbliżają się do szkoły, Jake spogląda za siebie, czując niewidzialne oczy. ---- WNĘTRZE. RUINY SZKOŁY KAMERA podąża za butami Jake'a – kroczy on pomiędzy suchymi liśćmi i kilkoma zbutwiałymi książkami dla dzieci. Deski podłogowe trzeszczą. GRACE Dzieci były takie bystre, takie głodne wiedzy. Łapały angielski szybciej, niż je mogłam uczyć. SZERSZY KĄT KAMERY – Jake przeszukuje pokój. Grace i Norm wybierają przyrządy z walizeczki na drewnianym stole. GRACE Przynieś przyrząd do pobierania próbek gleby, tutaj - żółta walizeczka. Jake spogląda w górę, podążając za szelestem pomiędzy ciemnymi krokwiami. Żądłonietoperze siedzące na grzędzie, obserwują go ostrożnie, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Grace podnosi z podłogi zbutwiały egzemplarz “The Lorax” wg. Dr. Seuss'a i odkłada go na półkę. GRACE (z tęsknotą) Żądłonietoperze je strąciły. Myślę, że wciąż mam nadzieję, że ktoś wróci i je przeczyta. NORM Czemu nie wracają? GRACE (ponuro) Na'vi nauczyli się o nas tyle, ile potrzebowali. Jake widzi coś, zbliża się do tablicy, sięga aby dotknąć kilku dziur, wdmuchniętych w listewkę. Niewątpliwie otwory po wystrzelonych kulach. JAKE (zwracając się do niej) Co tu się stało? GRACE (ostro) Pomożesz z tą aparaturą? Mamy wiele do zrobienia. Grace odwraca się. Jake obserwuje ją, pakując sprzęt do torby. ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ Zbliżenie na niebieską rękę Grace, delikatnie przeczesującą ziemię,odsłaniającą plątaninę wąsatych korzeni. GRACE Widzicie, dokładnie tutaj, gdzie korzenie tych dwóch drzew oddziaływują na siebie. SZERSZY OBRAZ – Grace i Norm kucają pomiędzy wielkimi ośmiornicowatymi korzeniami. Ona bierze maleńka próbkę, używając przyrządu podobnego do igły. Norm używa cyfrowego urządzenia do skanowania korzeni. Jake, znudzony, robi rekonesans w odległości kilku metrów. Wchodzi na polankę wypełnioną wysokimi do ramion, spiralnymi roślinami, zwanymi HELICORADIANAMI. Muska jedną z nich i SZLUUP! Roślina zasysa się w tulejkę w ziemi – tak szybko, że zdaje się po prostu zniknąć. Ciekawy, Jake dotyka następną ...i SZLUUP! I jeszcze jedną.....to jak przekłuwanie balonów po imprezie. SZLUUP! SZLUUP! SZLUUP! Zaczyna się reakcja łańcuchowa i cała kolonia wciąga się do ziemi, odsłaniając.....MŁOTOGŁOWA TYTANODERA Jak sześcionogi nosorożec, tylko dwa razy większy. Jego masywna, nisko – zwieszona głowa ma kościstą wypustkę, nadającą mu wygląd rekina młotowatego. Jego złowrogie oczy zetknęły się z oczami Jake'a. Jake uniósł karabin. Grace zaalarmowana przez parsknięcia stwora, biegnie do miejsca, gdzie może zobaczyć cały obrazek jak na dłoni. Naciska mikrofon, który ma przy szyi. GRACE Nie strzelaj! Wkurzysz go tylko. Młotowaty byk ryczy i zniża szeroki na 3 metry, płaski młot na czaszce. JAKE Już jest wkurzony! GRACE Jake! Ten pancerz jest zbyt gruby, zaufaj mi. Jake zaczyna się wycofywać. Młotowaty ryczy znowu, grzebiąc łapą w ziemi. GRACE Zaznacza swoje terytorium . Nie uciekaj, bo ruszy do ataku. JAKE To co mam robić? GRACE Stój tam gdzie jesteś. Młotowaty rąbie łbem na prawo i na lewo, rozpryskując na drzazgi drzewa. Ryczy znowu, zniża łeb i rusza do ataku. Jake krzyczy z całą mocą swoich płuc, rozpościera ramiona szeroko i biegnie prosto na stwora. Zwierz zatrzymuje się nagle, z potężnym beczeniem. KAMERA na Jake'a – zdumiony, że jego zagrywka zadziałała. JAKE O tak, Kto jest zły? Właśnie! Coś wznosi się za jego plecami, poza polem widzenia. THANATOR. Najbardziej niesamowity, lądowy drapieżnik, jakiego kiedykolwiek począł wszechświat. To coś mogło pożreć T-Rexa i mieć Obcego na deser.tego pasażera Nostromo – Camerona? To czarna sześcionożna pantera z piekła rodem, z pancerną głową i elastyczną szczęką. Jake nieświadomy nadchodzącego Thanatora, wciąż szykuje się na młotowatego. JAKE To jest to, o czym mówię, suko! Byk obraca się, trąbiąc ze strachu, pędzi poprzez rozpryskujące się runo leśne. JAKE Tak jest, ty skur -- Gardłowe warknięcie za nim. Jake odwraca się w samą porę, by zobaczyć....trzy tony delikatnie poruszającego się Thanatora, wystrzeliwującego nad nim do ataku, lądującego pomiędzy nim i młotowatym. Ziemia się trzęsie. Thanator wydaje ogłuszający ryk - rozwścieczony, że młotowaty zwiał. Wykręca się, by po obrocie stanąć przodem do Jake'a i odsłania swoje kły z zabójczym syczeniem. JAKE A co z tym? Uciekać, nie uciekać? Co? GRACE Uciekaj! Zdecydowanie uciekaj! Jake wymyka się, podczas gdy ...Thanator skacze za nim i …..Jake rzuca się pomiędzy dwa duże pnie, zmuszając potwora, by wyszarpywał pazurami drogę naokoło, podczas gdy Jake gramoli się między plątaniną korzeni ….. i SKRASZ!!! - szpony tną powietrze za nim, kora pnia eksploduje, rozpryskując się. Jake rzuca się szaleńczo do przodu. Z falującym mięśniem – bestia jest znów w powietrzu, zaczerniając słońce....ale Jake nurkuje pod ogromne korzenie i …..KRASZ!!! - drzazgi lecą wokół niego, gdy bestia rozszarpuje nad nim pień drzewa. Szpony tną wokół niego, gdy Jake przetacza się i czołga....Lśniące szczęki kłapią i gruchoczą zaporę z pni, wysyłając klocki drewna w powietrze. Jego plwocina pryska na Jake'a, szczęki o cale od niego. Jake przekręca się na plecy i wypala zdecydowanie ze swojego karabinu, ale zostaje mu on wydarty z rąk. Bestia wydaje piekielny okrzyk bólu i wściekłości....i rozpruwa cały pień na strzępy. Jake szamocze się do ucieczki....ale lśniące szczęki sięgają gwałtownie w dół, kłapią - chapią ….i kreatura wypruwa Jake'a z drzewa, potrząsając nim jak pies ze złomowiska – królikiem, z tym, że .....trzyma go przez plecak, więc Jake odpina go i..... leci wolny, podczas gdy Thanator rozrywa plecak zębami. Daje to Jake'owi chwilę do ucieczki, ale....z potwornym rykiem Thanator rzuca się za nim, rozłupując drzewa. Jake biegnie na oślep, śmigając między pniami, podczas gdy lśniące czarne tornado szatkuje za nim las ...Jake widzi przed sobą wodę i daje nura do przodu z całej swojej mocy. Szczęki Thanatora kłapią zaledwie cale poza nim, podczas gdy on wylatuje w otwartą przestrzeń i …..z wielkim pluskiem wpada do szybko płynącej rzeki. Thanator wyrywa się za nim, goniąc ze skały na skałę, klapiąc pazurami jak grizzly polujący na łososie. Jake nurkuje, gdy czarne pazury chlastają tuż obok jego twarzy, pośród buzujących baniek powietrza. Przed nim - wodospad. Jake jest zmieciony przez kaskadę, Thanator bezskutecznie trzepie za nim łapą ze skały. Jake znika w gardzieli grzmiącej katarakty. ZEWNĄTRZ. RZEKA PONIŻEJ WODOSPADU – DZIEŃ Woda gotuje się poniżej katarakty. Głowa Jake'a rozrywa powierzchnię wody. Jake gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Jest niesiony przez prąd wody, ale udaje mu się złapać konar opadłego drzewa. Wciąga się z trudem na niego i po prostu leży na nim ciężko oddychając.Ponad nim, na klifie, ryczy Thanator. Jego ryk odbija się echem po dżungli. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ Jake, mokry i posiniaczony, kuca pod osłona wielkich liści. Siecze maniakalnie nożem koniec uciętego młodego drzewka, formując niezgrabny, ale ostry szpic. ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ Kamera podążą za Jake'iem, idącym z dzidą i „z sercem w gardle” przez las, jakby to było pole minowe. Jest wystraszony i nadmiernie czujny. Drzewa są tu wysokie na sto metrów, zasłaniające zupełnie niebo. Kilka wiązek światła przenika przez błękitny mrok. PUNKT WIDZENIA Z GÓRY – spoglądając w dół poprzez liście, obserwujemy Jake'a poruszającego się ostrożnie przez las. SILNE ZBLIŻENIE – para złotych oczu błyszczących w cieniu. KAMERA na Jake'a, gdy przechodzi pod konarem drzewa. Niewidoczna dla niego, udrapowana na konarze jak leopard, zadziwiająca dziewczyna Na'vi. Obserwuje go, tylko jej oczy się ruszają. Jest giętka jak kot, z długa szyją, umięśnionymi ramionami i dojrzałymi piersiami. Jest „niszczycielsko” piękna - jak na dziewczynę z ogonem. Według ludzkich kryteriów – wygląda na 18 lat. Na imię ma NEYTIRI. Jake przechodzi pod nią w odległości mniejszej, niż dwa metry, niczego nieświadomy. Neytiri podnosi się bezszelestnie. Jednym płynnym, zwinnym ruchem umieszcza strzałę na swoim łuku i naciąga cięciwę, celując prosto na Jake'a. W absolutnej ciszy. Poniżej niej, Jake jest zupełnie nieświadomy strzały, wycelowanej w swoje gardło. KAMERA - na Neytiri – podąża za nim z łukiem, mięśnie napięte do strzału......coś dryfuje w dół – przed nią. Waha się. ZBLIŻENIE KAMERY - na koniuszek strzały, gdzie pojedynczy WOODSPRITE duszek drzewny spływa na dół, aby wylądować na grocie strzały. Jak dmuchawiec, ale większy, powiewa jedwabistymi rzęskami, lekki jak piórko, balansuje na śmiercionośnym końcu. Świeci lekko w ciemnych cieniach. Neytiri marszczy brwi, zaskoczona – opuszcza powoli łuk. Woodsprite wirując – odlatuje w mrok. PRZEJŚCIE DO: WEWNĄTRZ / ZEWNĄTRZ. SAMSON – ZACHÓD SŁOŃCA Grace i Norm spoglądają bacznie w dół, w cienisty las, podczas gdy Trudy przechyla Samsona standardowo – w celu poszukiwania. TRUDY(przez interkom) Będę musiała to odwołać, nie wolno nam latać na nocne operacje. Rozkazy Pułkownika. Grace spogląda na zachód. Słońce zachodzi za obcymi drzewami. GRACE Cholera TRUDY Przykro mi, pani Doktor. Będzie musiał wytrzymać do rana. GRACE Nie przeżyje do rana. Grace wpatruje się w ciemny las, gdy Samson, mocno się przechylając, odlatuje - grzmiąc, w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.